Field of Invention
This disclosure relates to working vehicles such as agricultural vehicles, and more particularly to an operator seat that can swivel to its maximum when the seat is moved forward but the seat swivel is limited when the seat is moved rearward to reduce interferences in the cab.
Description of Related Art
Many different arrangements of rotating seats are known which address mobility and alignment problems for a vehicle operator within the confined space of an automobile or work vehicle cab. The currently known rotating seat options for a work vehicle are troublesome because the rotation of the seat within the cab often interferes with the safe use of operating controls or instruments contained in the work vehicle cab especially when the operator seat is in the rearward position within the cab. Currently rotating seats are either on or off and require a separate setting of the front to back location of the seat within the cab. It is difficult to make simultaneous adjustment of the seat position that facilitates operator comfort, field of vision and operation of controls and equipment under fluctuating field conditions. The present invention was made in view of the above problem and its object is to provide limited swivel of the operator seat when in the rearward position.